ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Franken Billy
Franken Billy (フランケン・ビリー Furanken Biri) is a member of Doryu Ghost Attack Squad,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 75, Page 17 as well as the guardian of the Troll Area aboard the organization's flagship Creature.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 120, Page 5 Appearance Billy is a massive, towering and well-built individual with remarkably large forearms, making his biceps and shoulders look disproportionately small in comparison. His wild, spiky dark blond hair is kept jutting upwards, and he is notable for possessing pale green skinRave Master Anime: Episode 42 which, here and there, is covered in stitches: the most prominent ones are located on his squared face, close to his usually frowning light eyes (which lack eyebrows), with a horizontal one sitting below his right one, and a longer, diagonal one crossing his left eye. Billy's nose is prominent and mildly hooked. His resemblance to his namesake, Frankenstein's monster, is furthered by the elongated bolts embedded in his neck's sides, with several smaller versions lined up in regular rows around one of his forearms.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 45, Page 4 Billy's outfit consists of a dark V-neck shirt with the sleeves cut off (leaving behind torn edges), bearing a flaming motif on its lowest part and the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad symbol on the upper back, similarly colored, mildly loose plain pants and shoes which, much like his upper body, are adorned by bolts on each side. He wears his Dark Bring as a necklace, usually hidden from sight by his shirt.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 78, Page 7 Personality Billy is a cruel individual, mercilessly crushing the rare Rainbow Bird when the creature stopped having any use for him, going as far as to lick its blood from his hand with a satisfied sneer (at the same time showing no qualms at all about further endangering an endangered animal species),Rave Master Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 17-19 and being willing to try and have Haru Glory and Elie murdered in their sleep.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 76, Page 12 He has great confidence in his fighting skills, charging the ones he believed responsible for Orochi's defeat head on (this despite having described his comrade as the strongest person he had ever known);Rave Master Manga: Chapter 121, Page 5 he even went on to compare his own prowess to Doryu's when Hamrio Musica rapidly bested him in battle.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 121, Page 19 Billy, however, is willing to put his pride aside for the sake of his organization, treating Ruby as superior while trying to gain money from him; although he eventually lost his temper and directly threatened the penguin.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 10-11 Synopsis Symphonia arc Having caught the extremely rare Rainbow Bird, Billy, Lilith Nina and one of Mummy's werewolves reach Edel Lake, where the former, entering a private meeting with Ruby, tries to sell him the animal. The penguin, however, urges him to release the bird, instead telling him to go catch another weird creature he has spotted in his own casino, claiming he'll reward Doryu Ghost Attack Squad for it. Regrouping with his comrades, Franken kills the bird out of frustration before moving out to search for the object of Ruby's wish.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 16-19 He rapidly finds Plue, the creature he is after, alongside his perceived owners, Haru and Elie. He summons Lilith on the scene, and, after the woman puts everyone asleep by combining her Wind Ritual with some sleeping pollen, the two of them bring their captives in one of the hotels' room. Here, having tied the unconscious Haru and Elie up, they prepare to have them finished off by the werewolf. Ruby, however, shows up just in time, prompting Billy to hide the two from the Penguin's sight with his enlarged hand. When the Sentinoid offers to pay them ten times the usual amount for Plue, Billy and his comrades decide to follow him, leaving Haru and Elie behind to take care of them later. The four of them, however, run into the Rave Master's friends (namely Hamrio Musica, Let Dahaka and Griffon Kato), who recognize Plue. Before the two groups have a chance to clash, however, they are interrupted by the arrival of the Jiggly Butt Gang, ready to rob the casino.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 8-19 The whole situation escalates into a turmoil. After the robbers' quick retreat, Billy prevents Musica and Let from getting Plue back, punching them both away and through a wall through Giant. Franken tries to goes after the creature, but Ruby tells him he doesn't want it taken away from its owners; the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad member's attempts at changing his mind prove futile, and the penguin goes as far as firing Billy for his bad actions. This causes Franken to snap, grabbing RubyRave Master Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 1-11 and taking him to an isolated room to obtain the money through force. Once there, he reveals how Doryu killed Pearl, Ruby's father, and mocks the penguin about it. However, a now awake Haru appears on the scene by busting through the wall and punches Billy,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 15-19 knocking him to the ground. Franken gets back on his feet and, activating Giant, begins fighting the Rave Master. Haru asks him whether his powers stem from a Dark Bring, and Billy confirms it. Having been told his opponent is the Rave Master, he reveals Demon Card's downfall didn't stop the appearance of Dark Brings, at the same time claiming his organization has more power over the artifacts than Demon Card ever did. He mocks Ruby for financing their evil deeds up to that point and continues fighting Haru. Their battle, however, is interrupted by the Jiggly Butt Gang's Gas Butt Triple Ecstasy, which knocks everyone in the casino out, allowing the Rave Warriors' allies to get them out safely. Once the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad members regain their senses, they beat the robbers up, and Billy tells his comrades to inform Doryu they will go after Haru and his friends.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 2-20 True to his words, Billy, Lilith and the werewolf reappear aboard Creature, this time under Doryu's direct leadership, chasing the Rave Warriors while the latter ones try entering Symphonia. However, despite destroying the Imperial Gate,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 15-20 they are forced to give up on their chase when the Rave Master, using his Runesave, opens a breach through the storm surrounding the continent.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 15-18 Mermaid Peril's arc Billy and his partners are present at Doryu's side during the meeting with their new-found ally Ogre, the leader of Onigami; albeit Franken's thoughts go to his desire for revenge on the Rave Master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 13-17 Later on, when the submarine the Rave Warriors are on is pulled aboard Creature to face Doryu Ghost Attack Squad, Billy is among the rest of his comrades, satisfied at the thought of the incoming battle.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 16-18 He is also present when Doryu announces the beginning of the "Darkness Festival".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 114, Page 3 When the Rave Warriors make their way to Doryu's castle, Billy appears before them, having made his way there from the Troll Area. He warns them about Doryu's unknown, terrifying power and then enlarges his arm to gigantic proportions with Giant, subsequently lunging at the Rave Master. He is, however, stopped in his tracks by Musica, who encourages Haru to enter the building and face Doryu while he fights Franken. Billy states he will kill the Silver Claimer;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 3-6 however, the following battle appears to be largely one-sided, with the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad member being finished off by a swing from Musica's Silver Corsesca. The Silver Claimer then proceeds to ask him about "a weapon" capable of defeating Doryu: he grabs Franken by the throat, ordering him to tell where the Silver Ray is.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 18-20 Billy is later revealed to have pointed him to a treasure room which, however, did not contain the object of his desire.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 2-3 Dark Bring & Abilities Billy is a brutish combatant, employing an aggresive fighting style focused around his Dark Bring. He was able to hold his own against the Rave Master while the latter wasn't wielding his Ten Commandments, even commenting he was holding back.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 78, Page 13 However, he met a quick defeat at Musica's hands.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 18-19 Hand to Hand Combatant: Relying uniquely on Giant's powers in battle, Billy employs unarmed combat, using his enlarged limbs to deliver massive blows. He can pummel his foes around with great strength,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 7 perform two-handed strikes and use the increased size of his feet to stomp victims.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 78, Page 4 Enhanced Durability: True to his hulking size, Billy is physically resilient, taking the Rave Master's punches without suffering any damageRave Master Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 2-3 and harmlessly jumping down from the walls of Doryu's castle.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 121, Page 4 Dark Bring Giant: A Dark Bring which allows Billy to increase the size of his limbs at will,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 78, Page 12 granting him larger striking surfaces and proportionately empowering his strikes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 7-8 Other than indiscriminately affecting his arms up to the elbow and his legs up to the knee, he has shown he can increase the size of selective parts, such as his hands.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 76, Page 13 Indeed, living up to its name, the increasing power bestowed by Giant can enlarge Billy's limbs to gigantic proportions; this doesn't seems to hinder his balance, nor to cause him more strain. It takes the standard form of a Dark Bring, a dark, spherical gem, slightly larger than usual to accomodate its owner's massive size, which is secured around his neck by a thin, light cord. Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Franken Billy *Jiggly Butt Gang vs. Franken Billy, Lilith Nina & werewolf *Hamrio Musica vs. Franken Billy Trivia *Billy, much like most of Doryu Ghost Attack Squad, is named and themed after a being commonly associated with Halloween. His name and appearance, in particular, directly reference the monster of Frankenstein, a fictional undead creature created by the homonymous scientist in Mary Shelley's book "Frankenstein". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Bring users Category:Villains